FML
by AzureN1ght
Summary: A very short story about a boy and the girl he loves. It's decent to say the least.


FML

'Never give up on her if you're honestly in love.' I told myself that same line every day. I'm sitting here in the room of my ex-girlfriend. She never even notices my presence. She's too gone for me to even pursue her and I know I'm too far gone to try now, since I am sort of dead. I was walking out that night to see her. To tell her the things any hopeless romantic would when they were a teenager. Though, even when I had a few feet to her door, a drunk driver hit me from behind. Apparently I died instantly. It was like I was knocked out of my own body and I was left standing over it. I was a gnarled mess. Then the worse thing happened. She came outside with her grandparents. Athena Li Whittier. The love of my life had to witness such a horrible thing. She broke down and cried and I rushed over to her and when I got near her I tried my best to hold her, but I just couldn't touch her. She shivered and shook hard. I figured maybe I had chilled her and I frightened myself. Everything that happened had begun this night. The night of our-would be anniversary and what I thought would be our reunion.

"Athena if you don't wake up you're going to miss the bus!" I yelled at her almost every morning. She would do nothing but cry herself to sleep. It had been a couple of weeks. She was a mess. I had stayed around. Just to keep her safe or try. Even though I was a ghost I could touch and move anything non-living. So I picked up a penny and dropped it on her forehead as a wake up call. She was so beautiful, even when she first wakes up. "Athena Li Whittier! If you don't get up right now you'll miss your bus!" I laughed so hard when I heard her grandmother say that. Even when I was alive and around she was always getting on to my love's case. "I don't want to go to school nana! It's not fair…" Athena said pouting. I was just floating above them both laughing away. It was funny at how much I missed her and everyone she lived with. I mean, even though I'm a ghost and I'm always here for her. I still miss everything about her and her family but if I can remain by her side, even as I am, I'm fine with that.

School sucked so much. I had to float around all day picking on Nana. Anytime she got up I'd rush over to change the station on the t.v., she would freak out and just leave the house. Every now and then I'd go to the restroom. Not to handle the normal business, but to just look at myself in the mirror. I had no color I was just white, gray, and black. Like a black and white photo. My eyes, even after I died, still flowed with tears. That helped me come to accept that I'd never be with her again. Though I stayed around just hoping; holding on to the slightest chance we'd be reunited like I was planning on. She had a new boyfriend though. So she never really stayed home much. I couldn't even be by her then. It hurt so badly to even think of her with someone other than me. Even though I'm a ghost my feelings for her were still just as real. Sometimes at night she'd wake up crying. I'd sit on the edge of her bed and using the blanket for a hand I'd rub her back with it, just slightly so that she wouldn't feel so alone. I would actually take her sketch book and write short poems in it for her. She'd laugh and cry and smile. I was happy. One night, I was thinking about a movie that had a ghost hop in the dream of someone living. So I tried it when she fell asleep. We spent the entire night dreaming together. We were married and had kids and a small house in the country. "Athena, I'll always be here for you. Even if you're not sleeping." I'd say that to her every night when I felt she was close to waking. Eventually though, I started noticing things. She was forgetting me even after the dreams. I grabbed the old ring I gave her and I threw it at her hard. I mean, I was beginning to disappear! I figured out that the only reason I was a ghost was because she was still holding on to me. One day, even when I didn't know it she got a call from a family member of mine. Apparently, my body was in a small coma in the hospital. Then it finally dawned on me. If I stayed a ghost or whatever I was, I could stay by her side and watch over her. I could visit her every time she slept and be happy again. The more I thought about it, the more I was determined to stay. Though, I heard her talking to herself one night when she was crying. "I want to see him again…it's not fair it's my fault he's like that. He was trying to come see me! I just want him to be happy and he can't do that now all because of me. He'll hate me if he wakes up…I know it…" After she said those words…I knew it was time for me to leave her side…so when she had built the courage to see me in the hospital. I went back to my body and just by touching it. I woke up with her crying next to me. Even though most of my body was broken, I sat up and hugged her. I told her everything was fine. "Athena don't cry. I'm here, I was always here looking over you. So don't you dare worry anymore." She looked at me and replied, "Do you hate me Dev? I bet you do and you don't want anything to do with me anymore." I laid back due to the major pain I had in my broken body of mine. Apparently some power I had remained for that time to help me cope. "Athena, I'll always be in love with you. Until this body of mine runs out of life, even dead I'd still come for you." She hugged me once more. She left with her Nana and brother. She spent time with her boyfriend and friends. I sat in the hospital patiently recovering. Still even then hoping to have her back in my arms again-after they healed because hugs hurt when your body is shattered almost everywhere. I was with her even after my death for a month. That made everything worth it.


End file.
